The invention is directed to a shear for cutting an elongated workpiece such as wire or rod into predetermined lengths as the workpiece moves between work stations or between a work station and a storage area. The workpiece must be cut into predetermined lengths for subsequent treatment or sale. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a traveling shear which accelerates rapidly until it is moving at the same rate of speed as the workpiece so that when a cut is made, there is no relative linear movement between the cutting heads on the shear and the workpiece. After a cut is made, the traveling shear is returned to the starting position in preparation for the next cut. The shear may also be operated in a stationary position if desired.